


Confession

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: DNAngel
Genre: DNAngel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Yukiru Sugisaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short, fluffy Satoshi/Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

He stared into the bright, attentive ruby eyes, and found his mouth suddenly dry. His heart was beating a fast, steady rhythm, each thud sounding so loud he was convinced Daisuke could hear it. Swallowing a little and acting on an impulse, he reached a pale hand to caress Daisuke’s cheek.

At the sight of spreading confusion on Daisuke’s face, his mind sharply insisted that he should stop, draw back his hand.

_Ah … you are still attached to that boy, aren’t you?_

He paused, wrecked with indecision, and Daisuke simply held his gaze with polite puzzlement.

_Those feelings …_

He looked into the warm, puppy eyes, wide with the innocence of a life filled with only pure thoughts.

_… they are just foolish, Satoshi-sama, and not fitting for you …_

Slowly, against better judgment, he leaned over Daisuke, hesitating slightly as his lips hovered a mere inch from his.

_Niwa Daisuke would never return your feelings._

_You don’t know that!_

With a sudden burst of determination, he covered the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Daisuke’s. Ruby eyes widened in surprise and arms instinctively shot up as a protective barrier, pushing him away. He drew back at once, his face turned away in shame as regret filled inside of him.

“Satoshi?!”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, still avoiding his eyes. “I - please, excuse me.”

“No, wait!”

He had gotten to his feet, prepared to leave, but Daisuke was holding his hand in both of his and pulling him back. He finally looked up, ready to repeat his apology, but it was never voiced.

Daisuke was kissing him.

And he was kissing him back.

His hand tangled itself into Daisuke’s rich red hair, the other wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer. He felt Daisuke’s lips parting slightly as an invitation, and he took it, pouncing on the chance as he slipped in his tongue obligingly. Daisuke moaned as he explored the inside of his mouth, pressing harder into the kiss as his tongue plundered deep into his throat, tasting an innocent sweetness of strawberries.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled away, rather reluctantly, for breath. Daisuke was blushing a bright, crimson red rivalling his shock of hair, looking terribly cute in his sudden awkward shyness.

“H-Hi,” he blurted suddenly, turning redder at his choice of word.

Smiling, resting his forehead against his, Satoshi whispered back, “Hi.” And leaned closer to steal another kiss.


End file.
